Waku
Waku is a Jonin from Konohagakure. He has been know around the village as the Monkey Sage and has been renowned as the King of Staff Background Waku was born in the Leaf village 2 years before the Nine Tails attacked, but when it did attack his parents were killed. But like every other kid that lost their parents in the attack, Waku had to go on with his life, so he went to the academy and wasn't the best in class. He failed the exams to pass 3 times and was about to give up until he, well passed. He was assigned to a team and was sent on missions. Well this one in particular mission required him to go to the Land of Water into this canyon. They completed the mission and were on their way back to the village until Waku found a baby monkey, so he took it in. He played with it and after 2 months he noticed it never grew not one inch, at first Waku just thought that the monkey was just going to be that small. Well one day, when Waku was playing with him, the monkey and Waku were reversed summoned into this jungle. In the jungle Waku notices thousands of monkeys around him, and also this one monkey that stood right in front of him with a staff. The monkey in front of him also had this box on his back with small monkeys the size of the monkey that Waku had found. The small monkey gets into the box and the monkey with the box on his back, and the monkey says, "Thank you for taking care of my Monkey." he says. The monkeys then tell Waku to go back home, but He didn't so he stayed there for 1 year. In that year the monkeys revealed that they knew Sage Mode, so Waku had to learn. He learned Sage Mode in 10 months and then he had a challenge. He had to fight all 9 monkey kings to get to summon them to his aid, Waku lost more than 100 times trying to fight them but after 6 months he finally beat all 9 of them. Appearance Waku has long brown hair, he has sideburns that reach all the way to his cheeks. He wears this yellow outfit that have a beige outline on the sleeves. Then he wears these red socks that, and wears yellow slippers with them. On his wrist he has wraps around them, and on his finger he wears a few rings. Personality He isn't the brightest person in the world, he likes to challenge people to fights a lot. He is very cocky, but tries not to underestimate opponents too much. He like to draw attention to himself, he also can't be still, whenever you are with him, he is jumping around or something. =Abilities= Taijutsu He has amazing taijutsu, most of his techniques are a type of fighting style or Taijutsu. He has good physical strength, while not in Sage Mode he is able to pick up something like a boulder, or rip a tree out of the ground. He also has pretty good peed as well, he is able to move a distance across a battlefield seeming to disappear in front of someone and appearing somewhere else. If someone was to have good reflexes then they could track him, but most people have a hard time keeping up with his speed. Lastly he has good reflexes, he trained with multiple taijutsu masters including and , but lost of course, but he learned valuable techniques and information from these masters. Also training with the Monkeys at Jungle of the Monkeys also play a roll in he amazing taijutsu skill, he would have to react to monkeys attacking with fast bone crushing blows, and also monkeys popping out of no where. Ninjutsu He has decent ninjutsu, but it isn't one of his best skills. He is able to do a few ninjutsu, enough to at least get him by, he can defeat a few people with his ninjutsu. But its mainly his taijutsu that gets the work done. Bukijutsu One of the things he is renown for his his proficiency with staffs. Next to taijutsu, his skill with staffs are second nature. He can disarm people with his staffs, and even beat a Kenjutsu master with staffs. He mixes in his staff skills with his taijutsu skills to overwhelm his opponents with strikes from him and his staffs that sometimes come out of no where to someone because of how he handles his staff. He usually carries a generic staff with him made from bamboo, but if he wants to he can summon a staff from 5 of the monkey kings to his aid even bettering his skill. Senjutsu (Monkey Sage Mode) He learned his sage Mode from Monkey King 3, who taught it to him after he saved its babies. He went through a load of training, and nearly gave up, but he accomplished it learning Monkey Sage Mode. Summoning Technique Waku has really good summoning technique skill, by just weave 1 or 2 hand signs, he can summon something to his aid. He can summon all 9 of the monkey kings from the Jungle of the Monkeys, or just regular monkeys.